A Generic Knight
Overview A Generic Knight was a small part to play in the Kya Wars, lending his light-hearted comedy and autistic social queues to add a little bit of fun into the Server. Crusades During the terrifying uprising of the Worms where the worms had infested the chat with low-brow memes and terrible humour, A Generic Knight teamed up with the Senpais to quell the worms back to shitpost hell. Kya Wars During the Kya Wars, A Generic Knight stumbled around; reciting Mein Kampf in the voice channels to try and dissuade people from another crusade. He states the things he saw in the Worm uprising were too horrifying to ever be repeated again. Post Kya Wars During the Post Kya Wars, A Generic Knight was mostly AWOL during this time. Not much can be said about his disappearance, but some rumors among the Crusaders and other Denizens say he was out fighting a greater threat that may have very well been out to threaten the safety of The Server. Post Kya-Era At the time of the Post Kya-Era, A Generic Knight returned to active duty on the The Server. He has been leading the Crusaders on a new, fruitful campaign and has been attempting to gather more knights to add to his ranks. History A Generic Knight hails from a place beyond the IRL regions he doesn't speak of it much but will say its a place very few can reach as the journey is harsh and unforgiving. There are rumors that he may be A God Tier Knight but its hard to tell what if a god was one of us, just a fool like all one of us regardless he exist as a formidable opponent striking down all who oppose him with ease even Tongo poses no threat to him or The Void of the IRL. "Powers"(Self-Assessed) Sword Mastery: He is well versed in thousands of sword styles but prefers a fencing stance as he lost his shield. Temporal Anomaly: He can't die as he is both a quest specific character and is lost in and out of time. Genercism: Essential its a mimetic ability. He matches any given situation and adapts to it quickly this allows him to hide on plain sight or take a direct attack and shake it off as if it was nothing. These are the "Powers" he likes to self-boast however Generic has never actually been seen using any so most just assume it's all bullshit. Credence "Why am I still here? Just to suffer? Every night, I can feel my leg... and my arm... even my fingers. The body I've lost... the comrades I've lost... won't stop hurting... It's like they're all still there. You feel it, too, don't you? I'm gonna make them give back our time, Just one thing...This isn't about the past...We're fighting for the future...We hold our swords in missing hands. We stand tall on missing legs. We stride forward on the bones of our fallen. Then, and only then, are we alive. This pain is ours and no one else's. A secret weapon we wield, out of sight. We will be stronger than ever. For our peace... Still, It doesn't feel like this is over...It is just a dream. It is all a dream. I am in it, and you are in it too. I am the dreamer, but you are having my dream. Do you get it now? You do, don't you? Time never came ... Our wishes do not come true. We just cling on to our dreams, our swords. Mine and yours. I won't scatter your sorrow to the heartless sea. I will always be with you, plant your roots in me. I won't see you end as ashes. You're all knight...We are Crusaders." From A Generic Knight's Journal Knights and Crusaders The Knights are a humanoid race designed by a Higher Life Form who all Knights refer to as "Deus". The Knights are engineered to be warriors from birth till death as such they are grafted into suits of armor (Hence why they are in pain a lot) the helmet is rarely grafted on and serves as a separate piece. Some knights are actually several knights grafted into one entity from several fallen knights intact components (of same class) referred to as 'Legions'. In another timeline The Knights fought a eternal war that ended in their banishment from that timeline. They are massed produced by the millions to serve "Deus" and die for "Deus" A Generic Knight is the standard lineman used by The Primordial Crusaders he is one of billions of Generic Class Knights the one that you all know is hailed as "Genus Eques" by all other Generic Class Knights for an odd quirk. All Generic Knights share a collective conscience as this was thought to make them fight as one unit and learn from the ones who died. Crusaders are what the en masse Knights are called but this definition now serves little purpose as most are just foreign legions established by Primordial Knights. Category:Members